The things that happen when you're gone
by SueGrace
Summary: Dan has just come back from vacation and finds out some interesting things.


"Yo! Casey! How's it going?" Dan yelled from across the room. Dan Rydell had just gotten back from a trip to see his parents.

"Dan! Hey! You're back! How was the trip?" Casey McCall replied.

Dan and Casey had been friends for ten years and had spent the last five working together.

"It was good, but it's good to be back my friend. It's good to be back," Dan replied as he threw his stuff on the couch that was in their office.

"So what are you up to Casey?"

"Uh, nothing. Just writing my script for tonight."

Casey didn't want Dan to know that he had actually been talking to Lisa about getting back together. Lisa was his ex - wife and anyone in their right mind would never even think about going out with her. Unfortunately, Casey wasn't normally in his right mind.

"So what did you do on your trip?" Casey asked as he tried to straighten out his desk.

"Nothing really. My mom and I did some stuff"

"What about you and your dad?"

"What about us?" Dan asked as he sat down behind his desk and prepared to start working.

"What did you two do?" Casey asked as he went and sat on the couch.

"You name it and we didn't do it. It's like I wasn't even there Casey. He barely even said hello to me, but boy was he happy to say goodbye to me."

"Danny, I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure he was just busy."

By this time Casey had moved from the couch to his desk and was working on his script again.

"Yeah, right Casey," Dan replied with sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sure that's all it was. You didn't see the way he looked at me Casey. It was as if he was looking right through me, like I was a ghost. Someone he could see, but couldn't hear. It sucked."

"Sorry dude. That really sounds like it sucked."

"It did," Dan said as he got up and went over to Casey's desk. "So what are you up to?"

"Huh? Nothing. Just writing my script."

Casey started messing around with some papers on his desk and hoping that Dan didn't see the look of worry in his eyes. Unfortunately for Casey, Dan wasn't one to miss something like that.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing. Really," Casey replied in a nervous tone.

"Casey, don't start with me. I know something's wrong. It's just a matter of time before I find out what it is."

"Yeah yeah. You're wasting your time Danny 'cause there's nothing wrong. Now can we get back to writing our scripts?"

"Yeah fine. Whatever," Dan said as he went back to his desk to work on his script.

  
  
  
  


"Dana! Dana!" Natalie Hurley yelled from the editing bay. Natalie was the Associate Producer of Sports Night and she and Dana were best friends.

"Huh? What?" Dana was out of breath from having to run from across the room.

"Hey. Nothing," Natalie replied with a smile on her face. 

"What? What do you mean by nothing?" Dana replied.

"I mean that I just wanted to see if you would come and look! You came!"

"Yes, I came. Now, is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, there IS something you can do for me. I was wondering if I should edit this tape for tonight?"

"What is it on?"

"Umm.... It's the Cubs versus Marlins game."

"Who won?"

"Cubs."

"Ok. Edit it to show just the important parts, like home runs, runs scored . . . you know. The usual."

Dana left Natalie to edit the tapes on her own.

"Casey!" Dana yelled as she went to Casey's office.

"In here!" Casey yelled from his office.

"Hey! How's it going?" Dana asked as she walked into his office.

"Good. How are you?" Casey replied.

"I'm good."

Just then she saw Dan sitting behind his desk.

"Danny! Is that you?!" she exclaimed as she went over to give him a hug.

"Hey Dana," Dan replied coolly as he looked up from his computer.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good."

"That's good. How are your parents?"

"My mom's fine."

"How about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"Well, how is he?"

"He's good. I guess."

"You don't know? Danny, how could you not know?"

"Because I didn't talk to him, Ok?! I didn't talk to him! Not once! And I'm sick of people asking me about me and my dad! We've never gotten along and we never will and there's nothing more to it then that, Ok?! So just drop it!"

"Ok Danny. Jeez. Sorry I brought asked. Remind me to never ask again. I'm sorry that you two don't get along, but that's no reason to yell at me."

"You're right," Dan replied in a whisper.

"I... What did you say?" Dana said with a look of shock on her face. She thought she had heard him right, but she wasn't sure.

"I said, you're right. I had no right to yell at you about it. It's not your fault and it's not your problem, it's mine."

"Wow Danny. I don't think I've ever heard you say that you were wrong," Dana replied.

"Well, you should listen better then."

"I guess so. How are the scripts going?"

"They're going. Where, I don't know, but they are definitely going," Dan replied. He was back to being himself again.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Seriously guys, how are the scripts going?"

"They're Ok. Mine's great, but since Danny's sucks, they average out to being Ok."

"Hey!" Dan yelled in protest. He proceeded to crumple up a piece of paper and toss it at Casey's head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That, my friend, was for saying that my script sucks."

"Yeah well, it does!" Casey yelled.

"People! People! It doesn't do anyone any good to start yelling and throwing things!" Dana screamed.

"Sorry," mumbled Casey.

"Yeah, sorry," echoed Dan.

"Now, I don't think you two were sincere, but since I have better things to do I'll just leave you two to throw your little hissy fit," Dana said as she left the office.

"Later Dana!" Casey and Dan both yelled.

After Dana left, they continued to argue about the quality of Dan's script.

  
  
  
  


"Ok everyone!" Dana yelled.

They were now at their 12:00 P.M. rundown.

"Everyone please shut up! The Queen would like to speak! Yes your highness? What can we do for you?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"First off, Casey, shut up . . . "

"Damn, she told you Casey!" Dan exclaimed as he laughed.

"Second off, Danny shut the hell up before I go and get you fired."

"Now who's laughing?" Casey asked.

"Now, let's get down to business. Natalie, what do you have?"

"Well, I edited that Cubs vs. Marlins game. I also took care of the Mets vs. Giants game."

"Good job Nat. Jeremy, what do you have?"

"I edited the Sox vs. Yankees game," Jeremy replied. Jeremy Goodwin worked at the show and was the ex-boyfriend of Natalie.

"Ok. Good. Casey? Dan?"

"Yes?" Casey asked as sweetly as possible.

"What did you two do besides bicker?"

"Uhh . . . Umm . . . " Casey stuttered.

"That's what I thought. You two had better have something done before the next meeting, or else," Dana said in a tone that said she meant business.

"Yes ma'am!" Casey replied.

"I'm serious Casey. If you two don't have . . . " Dana paused while she thought, " . . . at least half of your script done by the next meeting at 2:00 P.M., then you two will be in a ton of trouble!"

"Ok Dana. Whatever you say," Dan replied as he stood up.

"So are we done then?" Casey asked as he also stood up.

"Yes Casey, we are done."

"Good," Casey replied as he went with Dan to their office.

  
  
  
  


"So Casey, what's going on?" Dan asked after they got back to their office. 

"What? Nothing."

"Casey come on! There's something wrong, I can tell. Now tell me what it is or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll . . . well, I have my ways. Like this!" Dan replied as he took the pants that were left by wardrobe and ran away with them.

"Hey! Come back! I need those!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Danny! Come on! Please?!" Casey asked as he ran after him.

"Nope. Not until you tell. Remember the power of sharing."

Just then Dan ran into Jeremy.

"Ow!" Jeremy yelled in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry Jeremy!" Dan yelled as he continued to run.

"It's Ok. Casey! Stop running!" Jeremy exclaimed as Casey ran past.

"Can't," was Casey's only reply.

Casey eventually caught Dan and tackled him.

"Ha! Got you!" Casey yelled.

"Oh hush! You got lucky!"

Casey tried to take away the pants but Dan held them out of his reach.

"Give me my pants!" Casey yelled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Lisa wants to get back together! Happy?! Now give me my pants!"

When Casey grabbed at his pants Dan was too shocked to do anything but let him have them.

"She what?! You aren't seriously thinking about getting back with her are you?!" Dan finally managed to exclaim.

"I... come with me."

Casey walked over to his office with Dan following. When they got there Casey sat down on the couch and Dan sat beside him on the floor.

"Ok. So what's going on?" Dan asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Other then what I told you, nothing. To answer your other question, I honestly don't know. I do love her Danny. How can I not? She's the mother of my son."

"How can you not?! Casey! Geez! She hurt you! How many blows do you need to take from her to realize she's no good?!"

"Danny, she says that she's changed."

"Yeah, right," Danny mumbled under his breath.

"Besides, she is the mother of my child. How can I not at least try to work it out with her?" 

"Casey! Dude! She's a total bitch!"

The moment he said that he regretted it. Casey had a look on his face that reminded Dan of a puppy when its owner has left it for the first time.

"Oh man. Casey. I'm sorry. I never should have said that. My feelings about her should never have come into this. I'm sorry." 

"It's Ok Danny." Even though he said it was Ok, it really wasn't. Dan could see the look of hurt that was still in Casey's eyes. 

"So you don't know if you're going to get back together with her?"

"No. I'm thinking about it. We are going out to lunch today. She should be up here soon."

Just then Lisa came in. She had Charlie with her.

"Dad!" Charlie yelled as he ran towards his dad. 

"Charlie?! Hey you! How are you?" Casey replied as he hugged him.

"I'm good."

"Ready honey?" Lisa asked Casey.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me grab my coat," Casey replied as he got his jacket. He didn't even notice that Lisa had called him honey. Dan, however, noticed and made a mental note of it. 

"Ok, let's go. Later Dan!" Casey said as he headed towards the door.

"Bye Danny!" Charlie said as he followed his dad.

"Bye Casey! Bye Charlie!" Dan replied.

"Coming Lisa?"

"Yeah, in a second. You guys go on. I'll meet you guys down there."

"Ok Lisa. See you downstairs."

When Casey and Charlie left, Lisa started yelling at Dan. 

"What the hell is your problem?!" Lisa screamed.

""What's my problem? What's MY problem?! My problem is you! What the hell is YOUR problem?!" Dan screamed back. By nature Dan was a nice guy but when he was provoked he could yell with the best of them. 

"My problem is the fact that you hate me! You always have and I honestly don't know why."

"Gee Lisa. Let me Count the ways. One, You married my best friend and then divorced him. Two, you took away any sense of self respect and self worth that he had and I had to stand by helplessly as you did it! Three, NOW you are trying to get back with him! There! Is that enough?! If it's not, I can go on."

"No, that's Ok. Why do you hate me for divorcing Casey?"

"Well, because of the way you did it. You were a total bitch about it."

"I see. What you are saying then is that I was a bitch, but he wasn't? Yeah right. You keep on thinking that Dan."

"Please Lisa. Casey w as the innocent one and you know it."

"Ha Ha Ha!" Lisa laughed.

"What?"

"That was funny. If Casey had taken Late Night, then none of this would have happened. So no Dan, Casey wasn't the innocent one."

"Oh my..." Dan threw up his hands in frustration, "Lisa! You are so shallow! Everything is about money with you, isn't it?! I don't know WHY Casey can't see that! You are nothing but a shallow, self - centered bitch!"

Just then Casey came in.

"Dan! I can't believe you just said that!" Casey yelled.

"Casey! Uh, hi! Did you just hear that?"

"Yeah and I can't believe you Danny. I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"If we were, then you wouldn't have said what you said. I can't believe you Danny."

"I know. I'm sorry Casey, really, but it's how I feel about her. I can't change that."

"Well, if that's the case, I guess we can't be friends."

"What? Casey, I said I'm sorry. What else do you want?"

"I don't know Danny. I just know that I can't be friends with someone who thinks of my girlfriend like that."

"Your girlfriend?!" Dan and Lisa both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, my girlfriend. Lisa, is that Ok? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I. . . I. . . . yes," she finally replied. They then shared a passionate kiss.

"Oh man. I'm getting sick. I'm outta here," Dan said as he began to leave.

"Wait," Dan said as he turned around, "Why should I leave? This is just as much my office as yours and I'm actually DOING something. I think it's only fair for you to leave Casey."

"Fine. Let's go Lisa."

"Ok. Where's Charlie?"

"With Dana," Casey replied as he walked out of the room. 

"Ok. Later Dan," Lisa replied as she followed Casey.

"Yeah, whatever," Dan replied as he went back to working on his script.

  
  
  
  


"Dana! Dana!" Dan yelled two hours later as he ran into the conference room.

"You're late," Dana pointed out when she saw him.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was out buying a guitar."

"What? You play?" Natalie asked. 

"Yeah."

"I never knew that. We should get a band together. You and Casey on guitar, me on drums, and Natalie on piano," Dana said.

"Casey plays guitar?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Bass actually," Casey replied. It was the first time they had talked to each other since Casey went to lunch with Lisa. 

"Ok, let's talk about this later. Anyone have anything new?"

"Well, Casey and Lisa are going back out," Dan replied.

"What?! Casey, are you nuts?!" Dana yelled.

"No, I just think I owe it to her and Charlie to try to work things out."

"I see. I just have one other question. How did Danny know?"

"I was having a scream fest with her when Casey came in. He heard me call her a shallow, self - centered bitch."

"Wow Danny. Good job," Dana commented.

Casey shot her a look that said that he didn't appreciate her comments.

"Ok, let's continue," Jeremy, the voice of reason said.

"Good idea. Casey? Dan? Are you two done with your scripts yet?" Dana asked.

"I am. I think Casey was too busy drooling over Miss Ice Queen to work."

"Was not. At least I don't daydream about people I can't have!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

This continued for another five minutes until Dana intervened.

"Hey! Shut up! First off, Casey, stop acting like you are two! Second off, Dan, stop smoking the pot that came with that guitar you bought!"

Dan suddenly looked as if he wanted to run away and hide. 

"Oh shit," Dana whispered as she realized why Dan had that look. Dan's little brother, Sam, had been killed because he was high while driving. Although it wasn't Dan's fault, his father had always blamed him for Sam's death.

"Oh Danny. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..."

"It's Ok," Dan interrupted her, "You didn't mean it. May I be excused?"

"Yeah, sure. The rest of you can go too."

Everyone got up and left except for Natalie.

"Dana? Are you Ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel so bad. I totally forgot about Sam and said that without even thinking. I'm so stupid. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me."

"Dana, he doesn't hate you. He's just hurting right now because he's remembering something that he doesn't want to remember."

"I know Nat. It's just that he wouldn't be hurting right now if I would have thought first."

"True. Do you want me to go and talk to him for you? Make sure he's Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Nat."

"No problem," Natalie replied as she went to talk to Dan.

When she found Dan he was sitting in his office, trying to do some work. Natalie knocked on the door and waited for a response. When she got none she opened the door and went inside.

"Knock knock," she said in a cheerful voice as she came in.

"Who's there?" Dan asked, not looking up.

"Hey Danny. I told Dana I'd come in here and check on you. She didn't mean it you know. She just didn't think and she's really sorry. She thinks you hate her."

"Nat, I don't hate her," Dan replied as he looked up at her. Natalie noticed that his eyes were red, as if he had been crying.

"Ok. You want to talk?" she asked as she sat down on the floor.

"Yeah and no. I want to, but I don't know what to say. I just feel as if I'll cry if I say anything."

"Then don't say anything. Just come here and lay down on the couch," Natalie replied as she smiled at him.

Dan didn't say anything. He just got up, went to the couch, and laid down 

Five minutes later, Dan started talking.

"You know, I realize now why I trashed my first guitar."

"Really? You had a guitar?"

"Yeah. Me and my brothers used to play all the time. The funniest thing is, Dana wasn't far off when she told me to stop smoking the pot that came with my guitar."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When I got my first guitar, I actually got some pot with it that I was smoking when I found out about Sam."

All of the memories suddenly came back and Dan started to cry. Natalie wasn't sure what to do, so she pulled him up, sat next to him, and hugged him.

Twenty minutes later Dan wiped his face and stopped crying.

"Thanks Nat," Dan said. 

"You're welcome Danny," she replied as she kissed him.

"Uh Nat? I know this is probably the wrong time to ask this but would you like to go out sometime?" Dan asked uncertainly.

"With you?"

"Uh, yeah. Unless you don't want to 'cause if you don't..."

"I'd love to," Natalie interrupted as she smiled at him.

"You. . . You would? Really? With me?"

"Yes I would Danny," she replied as she smiled and kissed him again.

"Great. I'll see you later tonight then?" Dan asked as he got up.

"That sounds good," she replied as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Oh! Danny?" Natalie said as she stopped by the door.

"Yeah?"

"Will you play for me sometime?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied as he went back to his desk.

  
  
  
  


At 6:30 P.M. Dan went to find Natalie. He figured now was a good time to see if Natalie wanted to go out.

Just then he caught a glimpse of Natalie.

"Hey, Nat! You want to. . ." Dan trailed off as Natalie turned around. He couldn't believe how pretty she was. He had always known that she looked good, but right now she looked more beautiful then she ever had. She was wearing a long, black dress that had the back cut out with heels and had highlighted her hair.

"Yes Danny?"Natalie asked as she walked over to him.

"I. . . I. . . . Wow you look gorgeous!" Dan finally managed to spit out.

"Why thanks Dan. Do you want to go out now?"

"Yeah, sure. The only problem is, I'm not even close to as dressed up as you are."

"That's Ok. Let's go," Natalie replied as she took him by the arm and lead him to the elevators.

Casey noticed the two of them together but said nothing. He started to go to his office but then decided to go to Dana's instead.

"Dana?" he asked as he peeked inside her office.

"Yes Casey? What can I do for you?" she replied without looking up from her desk.

"Are Natalie and Dan going out?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Oh. No reason," Casey replied as he left.

"What was that about?" Dana wondered to herself. 

  
  
  
  


"Isaac?" Casey asked as he peeked his head into Isaac's office.

"Come in Casey. What can I do for you?" Isaac asked. Isaac Jaffe was the Managing editor at CSC.

"Hey Isaac. I was wondering if you had a second?" Casey replied as he sat down in the chair across from Isaac.

"No, not really, but I suppose you're going to talk anyways."

"Thanks Isaac. See, I have this problem that involves Danny."

"What about him?"

"Well, we aren't friends anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, Lisa came over for lunch and evidently they got into a fight because when I came back to see what was taking Lisa so long, Dan was calling her a shallow, self - centered bitch. I got mad and I told him that we couldn't be friends."

"All because he called Lisa a bitch?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Well Casey, sounds like you have quite a dilemma on your hands. All I can say is if you want to be friends with Danny again, go talk to him."

"Ok. Thanks Isaac," Casey replied as he got up and went to the door.

"Yeah. Good luck Casey."

Casey just nodded and smiled.

  
  
  
  


"Ok everyone! Where the hell are Danny and Nat?!" Dana exclaimed.

Just then Natalie and Danny came running in. Natalie was still wearing the dress she went out in.

"You two are late!" Dana screamed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. We went out," Dan replied as he sat down next to Natalie.

"Well obviously. That doesn't excuse you two though. By the way, that's a very nice dress Nat."

"Thanks," Natalie replied as she blushed.

"Now, on to business! Casey, is your script done?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Danny? How about you?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh, yeah. My script's done."

"Good. Well, if no one has any questions or complaints, you can go."

Since no one had any questions or complaints, they all got up and left. All except Natalie that is. She stayed behind to talk to Dana.

"Hey Dana? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure Nat. What's up?" Dana asked as she gathered up papers.

"I. . . I.. . . I like Danny," she finally blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Dana exclaimed as she dropped her papers. 

" I like Danny," she replied as she helped Dana pick up her papers. 

"Wow. Well, congratulations then. Does he like you too?"

"I. . . I. . . I think so. He asked me out. That's why I'm all dressed up."

"Well, that's great. I'm very happy for you. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking of asking him out. What do you think?"

"I think you should wait a couple of days and see what happens."

"Ok. Thanks!" Natalie replied as she left.

"Yep. That's what I'm here for, to help everyone else with their problems. Hmm. Maybe I should buy a lamp."

  
  
  
  


Natalie went to Dan's office and knocked on his door.

"Yes?" Dan yelled from his office, where he was looking up something on the computer.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure Nat. Come on in."

"Thanks," she replied as she walked in and sat down on the couch.

"So, what's up Nat?"

"Nothing. I just came to say hi."

"Well, hello Natalie."

"Hey."

Five minutes later Natalie was still there.

"Natalie?" Dan asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Yes?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Well, 'cause I have nothing better to do."

"I'm sorry, but don't you have a show to do?"

"So do you!"

"No, I don't. I've typed up my script. Don't you have to go and take car of some stuff?"

"What time is it?"

"9:45 P.M.," Dan replied as he looked at the clock on the computer.

"In that case, no, I don't."

"Oh. Ok.," Dan said as he went back to looking up stuff on the computer.

Ten minutes later, Dan decided to get down to the bottom of what was going on.

"Ok Natalie. What is going on? Why are you here?"

" I'm sorry, am I bothering you?"

"Well, no. It's just that normally you don't spend more then two minutes in here, and less if you can. And you've spent nearly...." Dan checked the clock, " 20 minutes in here. So you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I. . . I. . ."

"Natalie, spit it out. Whatever it is, it can't be THAT bad." 

"I like you Danny."

"I like you too Natalie."

"Really?" Natalie asked with a look of genuine surprise on her face.

"Yeah. Natalie, I've liked you since the moment I met you. I have never stopped liking you, and I don't think I ever will."

"Wow. This. . . This. . . This is too cool. So now what?"

"I. . . I don't know."

They sat in silence for another five minutes until Dan broke it.

"Natalie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I said..."

"I know what you said silly," Natalie interrupted.

"Then why'd you ask what?"

"I was shocked."

"Oh. I see. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well water."

"What?" Natalie asked as she laughed.

"Well, will you be my girlfriend or not?"

"I will."

"Really?" Dan asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Yes really.

Just to prove that she was sure, she walked over to him and kissed him.

"Does that convince you?"

"Um.... um.... yeah."

"Good. Well, I have to go. As they say, the show must go on," Natalie said as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, so it does. Later Nat."

"Later Danny," she replied as she left and shut the door behind her. 

  
  
  
  


"Ten minutes to air! First team to the studio," Kim said over the speakers.

"So Danny, what's going on?" Casey asked as he walked with Dan to the studio.

When Dan didn't reply, Casey did the only thing he could think of, he tripped him.

"What the..... " Dan said as he fell to the floor. 

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Well...." Casey started after he had finished laughing, "....you weren't answering me so I had to do something to get your attention."

"Yeah, but did you have to trip me? I mean, couldn't you have hit me or kicked me?"

"I didn't think of it at the time."

"Fine. Now that you have my attention, what do you want?" Dan asked as he got up and continued to walk.

"What's going on?" Casey replied as he followed Dan. 

"You tripped me for that?! To ask me what's going on?!"

"Well, yeah."

"Well Casey, nothing is going on. Besides, I thought you were mad at me for calling Lisa a bitch?"

"Yeah, well, I still am, but I figured we needed to talk."

"You figured we needed to talk?"

"Yeah."

"And you couldn't just say, 'Danny, I think we need to talk'? You had to ask me what's up and then trip me when I didn't respond?" Dan asked as they got to the studio.

"Well, yeah," Casey responded as he sat down in his chair.

"That is just so you," Dan said as he shook his head and sat down in his chair.

After Dan was in his chair, Allison came out to work her magic on them.

"Five minutes to air!" Kim announced.

"Ok, so do you want to tell me what's going on? Why we need to talk?"

" Ok. Well, I.... I just wanted to apologize to you for yelling at you earlier. I had no reason to say that we couldn't be friends and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Casey. I had no right to call Lisa a shallow, self - centered bitch and you had every right to yell at me.

"So does this mean we can be friends again?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, it does."

"Alright. That's cool." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kim announced, "Two minutes to air!"

"So what's going on Danny?"

"What? Nothing."

"Come on Danny. I'm your best friend. You can tell me what's going on."

Dan sighed, "Ok. Fine. Natalie and I are going out."

"You what?! Wow! Congratulations! Since when?"

"Thanks. Since about ten."

"Tonight?! Wow. That's great!"

Just then Kim announced that there was thirty seconds to air.

"Have a good show you guys," Allison said as she left.

"Thanks," Dan and Casey replied.

"Have a good show Danny."

"You too Casey," Dan responded as he smiled.

Although Dan wasn't happy about Casey and Lisa going back out, as long as Casey was happy, that's all that really mattered. As for him and Natalie, he didn't know how long they would last, but he hoped they would be together a very long time.

" In 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Good evening from New York City. I'm Dan Rydell alongside Casey McCall. Those stories plus..." 

  
  



End file.
